I Hate Car Purchase
by zippypippy
Summary: A one shot of Bella buying a car. All in her point of view. Read And Review! Hope you like! I know summary stinks! :)


**I Hate Car Purchase**

**Well hello peoples of Fanfiction. As you probably know already from reading the description this is a little oneshot of Bella buying a car. I tried to do as much research as possible but if you catch something that's off, please comment and tell me. In the story Edward's car is a Volvo S60R. I don't really know that much about cars so I have no clue what that means. Let's just do this and see where it takes us. As everyone always says, comment please****. I really value your opinion because it helps me be a better writer. OK let's just get on with it. Without further a do, I present to you "I Hate Car Purchase"! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Everyone knows that I don't. That's why my name isn't Stephanie. I also don't own Volvo. Just so everyone knows that. **

**I Hate Car Purchase**

Oh my god! I never realized how hard it was buying a car. First you have to find a dealership that you like. Then you have to decide out of the 50 billion models which one is your favorite. Then you have to choose all the special functions you want it to have. GPS? No. Bluetooth? What? How many cylinders? I don't even know what that means! Ugh! I didn't even want this car in the first place but no…"Everyone has to have their own car!" Edward told me. "What if a time comes and you need it?" Well, if a time like that came I would either run or just go in your car seeing as how I wouldn't be separating from you. Whatever, if they really want me to get a car I will. And since I'm already here, what the heck!

It took a while for me to choose the dealership. I'm still not fond of driving like a maniac at 130 MPH down the road. Even if I'm not going to crash. But Jacob said why waste your money on a car that's not "cool". I swear people can be so pushy sometimes. Can't I choose my own car? Even Renesmee asked me if I was going to get a good car! Really if I _have _to buy a car it might as well be one that I like. I still don't like cars that make everyone stare at you like you're a celebrity who just got off of the set of her new movie. Honestly it's just a car. Emmet would tell you differently. So I finally decided on a car that is right for me. The Volvo C70. It was recently tested for safety and looks like a really nice car. I want it to be a grayish/blue color and the seats to be tan leather. It's a convertible which is unpractical seeing as how we live in the wettest place in the US and if the sun did shine I wouldn't want the hood down so I could blind everybody's eyes with sparkles. Rosalie has a convertible too so we can be convertibuddies. Well here we are at the dealership. I always thought the Volvo sign was big but I had never seen it so close up. It's huge! Today I'm going in alone because I don't want to be standing next to Edward and get lost in his eyes and have the sales associate think that I'm crazy and shouldn't be driving.

When I walked into the showroom, I took a breath that smelled like new plastic and sweaty, smelly men. (A/N: I mean no offense to anyone who works at a car dealership ) Yuck! Sometimes I wished that I didn't have super smelling powers. The salesman walked over and asked me if he could help. He looked taken aback at my appearance. Did women really not walk in here looking for cars? "Yes. I wanted to purchase a car," I said in my sweetest voice. What else would I be doing here? "I have an idea of what car I want but I wanted to see the other models first if that's ok?" I really didn't want to look at the other models but I decided on the way here to be as nice and cooperative as possible. "Well, these are our different styles…" but I really wasn't listening. We walked around and looked at all the different versions while he talked and I wondered what Renesmee was doing right now.

He finally came to the C70. The one that was on display was orange but I didn't want another thing making me different than everyone else. "I like this one." I said. I smiled at the man and then without realizing it he sort of turned his head like a puppy would do and just stared at me. In the distance I heard a very familiar laugh. Edward was watching my expression in the man's mind. I must look ridiculous. "Um, excuse me?" "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" He asked. "I said I wanted to hear the prices for the car." I knew that I distracted people but for Edward to laugh so enthusiastically, I must have really been messing with this guys mind. "Certainly. Would you please come into my office?"

We went into his office and talked about the different features the car came with. The hood went both up and down with the push of a button and he said that it came with heated seats. Like I would need that. Maybe in the winter Renesmee might get cold and we could use them then. Whatever, it came with every car so I wasn't going to say anything. It had a 2.5 liter turbo engine that generates 277 horsepower. I don't know what that means but I'll talk to Alice about it when we get home. We went over some other stuff like gas mileage and radio but I honestly wasn't listening. I knew everything I wanted to know about my new car and I didn't need some nobody telling me about its special features. Wow, that was mean I take it back. Sorry little mind that you had to hear that rudeness. Finally came the time when I had to pay for it.

The original price was around $39,000 but with my negotiation powers, I got it down to $33,000. A record for my family. Every time someone bought a car we tried to get the price down as low as we could. It was sort of a competition we had. Rosalie use to be #1 by getting her BMW M3 down $5000. She would be really good at this given how she is the prettiest of pretty people. But I didn't tell that to the man. "Can I pay for it in cash?"(A/N: Can you do that?) I asked. Sometimes that was an uncomfortable question to ask. 'Hi can I just give you $33,000 dollars in cash?' I must have looked really persuading thought because the man just stared at me and started drooling. Another burst of laughter from the car. He finally came back to planet earth and asked me to sign some paperwork.

Finally I got to sit in my new car! It was so comfortable and smelled so good! As I started to drive into the front parking loot where Edward was waiting I realized something. No matter how much I loved this car, I hated the process of buying it. Absolutely hated it.

**So that's it! Don't forget to comment! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!-Zippypippy**


End file.
